Episode 7513 (27th May 2016)
Plot Holly sits crying alone with her drugs. Liv tells Gabby she is planning a party and inviting the whole year. Gabby is unsure how Liv will be able to pull it off without Aaron or Chas finding out, but Liv explains she will have it at Gordon's old house, which she now owns, and plans to trash the place. Pete discovers drugs in the foot-well of the passenger seat of his truck. He panics when he calls Holly and she slurs her words. Dan and Amelia arrive at the pirate ship to cover for Jimmy. Dan gets out his textbooks as Ashley plays with Amelia. Pete informs Ross that he needs to find Holly. In The Woolpack, Moira questions whether throwing Holly out was the right thing to do, but Cain insists Holly wants her to feel guilty, and she did the right thing. Pete and Ross search the village for Holly. Chas tells Aaron that she doesn't want him to attend the funeral. Aaron decides to take Robert and Liv to a theme park the following day. Pete tracks Holly down to behind the village hall, but he freezes when he sees Holly's lifeless body. Ross assures Pete that Holly is still alive, but Pete fears he will return to prison as he drove Holly to get the drugs. Bernice tells Ronnie to leave, but Ronnie insists he is staying around to finish the job at The Mill and he will leave then. Emma, Ross and Pete rush Holly to hospital. Moira finds all of Holly's things still where she left them, and suggests to Cain that maybe things could be sorted out. Moira is horrified when she receives a call saying Holly has taken an overdose. Liv explains to Aaron that she doesn't want to go to the theme park as she already has things arranged with Gabby. When Aaron leaves, Liv steals two bottles of spirits. At the hospital Pete admits to Ross that looking at Holly lifeless was like looking at him all over again. Ashley drops Jimmy in it with Nicola when he mentions Dan and Amelia being at the pirate ship. Moira blames Pete for Holly's predicament when she realises he unknowingly took her to score drugs. Ross turns it round on Moira, suggesting she is the one to blame for Holly overdosing. Nicola confronts Jimmy when he returns and he admits he attended the cricket and apologises. Ross suggests to Pete that he gets rid of the drugs holly left in the car. Moira is devastated when the Doctor informs her that Holly doesn't want to see her. Cain tries to reassure Moira that Holly won't die. Cast Regular cast *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Doctor - Rebecca Todd Locations *Emmerdale Village Institute - Back porch *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and kitchen *Church Lane *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Path *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Hotten Road *Cemetery *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor Notes *A doctor is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,680,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes